


Drama Starters

by SachikoKuroichi



Series: FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vamp!V/Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachikoKuroichi/pseuds/SachikoKuroichi
Summary: Various "Drama Starter"-prompts to various pairings in various settings - including canon-verse as well as some of my RP-AU - read the first chapter for more information~
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V, V/Fiona(OC), V/Reader
Series: FF Prompt Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697686
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter Index

Welcome to my little collection of snippets about a single line!

The concept of those starters is hopefully common knowledge, if not, it doesn't matter much. It's just little me getting inspired by a little sentence and continuing from there.

So everyone knows where to jump to to get to their desired pairing, let me introduce you to my chapter index:

1\. **”They all want you, but they don’t even know you.”** \- Dante/Nero; YT-AU

2\. **“I need to tell you how I feel.”** \- Dante/Vergil

3\. **”I don’t think I know how to love…”** \- Nero/V

4\. **”Can I trust you?” -** Nero/V

5\. **“Do you still think about V?” -** Nero/V

6\. **“Name it. I’d give it up for you.” -** Dante/Vergil

7\. **“Your heart is safe with me.” -** V/Fiona (OC); Reincarnation-RP-AU

8\. **“I miss how we used to be.” -** Nero&Vergil father-son bonding in the "Curses and Blessings"-verse (set somewhere between the events of "Loving you means tolerating your brother too, right?)

9\. **“I forgive you.” -** Nero&Kyrie

10\. **“What am I to you?” -** Dante/Vergil

11\. **”He loves you, you know…” -** Modeus&Fiona (OC), pre!V/Fiona; Reincarnation-RP-AU

12\. **“You’re mine. I don’t want to share.” -** Nero/V

13\. **“You have blood on your face.” -** Dante/Vergil

14\. **"I want to be the only one for you.” -** Dante/Nero; YT-AU

15\. **”Don’t. I’m not good for you. Don’t even think about falling for me.” -** Vergil/Nero's Mother

16\. **“I will hurt you. That’s just a fact.” -** Vamp!V/Reader (could also take place in the YT-AU)

17\. **“You once said you loved me. Do you still?” -** Dante/Vergil

18\. **“Gravity has a hold on me of which I have not the strength to break.” -** Dante/Nero, Nero&Vergil


	2. ”They all want you, but they don’t even know you.” - Dante/Nero; YT-AU

Nero never had considered himself a very jealous person but seeing how strangers lusted after his boyfriend was a whole new experience for the young streamer. With their relationship being still very fresh, Nero was still full of insecurities. It was still beyond him how that stunning guy, famous, a part-time model just for the funnies, had ended up with him, plain old Nero. A guy without any outstanding talents, average looking, without having anything to offer to keep such a hottie.   
But now, while he was still living the dream of dating Dante Sparda, he could admit that he was kinda weirded out that random guys on the internet flirted with his boyfriend. 

“Because they don’t want to. They just want to chase a dream. None of them would go the lengths to get to know me like you did. And that’s the reason that they have to look at pictures and videos, while you’re right next to me and get the real deal. You cracked the code and wormed your way into my heart. Consider yourself special.”

A tender kiss.

“I definitely do. My special treat.”


	3. “I need to tell you how I feel.” - Dante/Vergil

**“I need to tell you how I feel.”**

A desperate plea, causing Vergil to pause doing his current task, namely doing some research for one of their clients. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Dante, wondering what this was going to be about.

“You never bothered with hiding anything, just said whatever you had on your mind. When did you start?”

Dante made a funny face, most would describe it as a grimace, almost like he was in severe pain, but it was nothing Vergil could decipher.

“I can’t go on like that… it’s driving me insane. You, walking around in my shop, spreading your scent all over the place.”

A deep growl reached the older twin’s ears and caused goose bumps to spread down his forearms and make the hair on the back of his neck stand straight. A curious little feeling started to bloom inside his gut. One that he wasn’t used to. Desire.

“Your point being?” Vergil shot back, still wondering where this conversation would lead to.

“Your scent, mingling with mine, our power signatures intertwining, making it look like we’re one, all the while it couldn’t be further from the truth. You smell like you’re mine, as do I, smelling like I belong to you.” Dante growled at him, stepping closer towards him, towering over him. Too close.

Vergil couldn’t figure out what Dante tried to tell him, but he knew that his newfound desire was raging inside of him and he couldn’t find it in himself to suppress it and deny himself whatever this would evolve into. If his instinct proofed to be right in the end.

“You are mine, foolish little brother. As I am yours. I think it’s way overdue that we act on that fact though.”

Sharp teeth biting down on his way too sensitive neck pried a surprised moan of Vergil’s lips.

“Good that we’re on the same page here, Verg.”

Before he was able to chide him for the ridiculous nickname, his lips had been caught in a tender kiss and he just had to give in. For now.


	4. ”He loves you, you know…” - Modeus&Fiona(OC), pre!V/Fiona; Reincarnation-RP-AU

**”He loves you, you know…”**

Fiona whirled around, just to glare at the incubus. She didn’t like where this conversation was going. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Modeus just sighed. “Are you really going to torture that poor guy even longer? He’d fallen for you years ago and that infuriation just got deeper and deeper over time. That man would burn down the world for you. All you’d have to do for that is say the word.”

Fiona’s head was spinning. What kind of sick game did that damn demon try to pull off this time? She of course knew exactly who he was talking about. 

“I’m not falling for your tricks, so spare me your nonsense and save your energy for someone else.”

Modeus sighed. “You know that he telegraphs his emotions pretty freely, right? At least for everyone willing to see. Ask our prince. Or your little watch dog. They for sure have noticed it too. But take it from someone who actually looked into his heart: Not once before did I see and feel something akin to that. Shook me to the very core.”

The incubus pushed himself off the counter he’d been leaning on, turned around and walked towards the door, waving lazily. 

“I’ll leave you with that. Give the lovesick fool my greetings. He’s always welcome to nurse his yearning heart in my bed.”

He chuckled while dodging the little flames. Apparently, his job here was done.


	5. ”I don’t think I know how to love…” - Nero/V

**”I don’t think I know how to love…”**

“As I am but two days old.” V admitted to Nero in a joking tone, just out to tease his boyfriend.  
“You’re an idiot, that’s everything you are.” Said hybrid snorted and cuddled up to his favourite goth even more.  
“Then you’re a brute for dismissing my heartfelt confession just like that.”

Nero turned around to look V in the eyes. As predicted, a smirk was all prominent on his features. But two could play this game.

“If that’s the case, then I have to give my sincerest apologies, beloved one,” he smiled gently before changing their current position, now being on top of V and grinning impishly, “Allow me to teach you. I’ll show you how it’s done properly.”


	6. ”Can I trust you?” - Nero/V

**”Can I trust you?”**

Nero asked himself as he watched V walk away, on his way to complete his part of their current task. Severing roots and weakening that damn tree to slow down the rise of this damn wannabe demon king.

His rational thinking told him that no, of course he couldn’t. He was just some shady client of Dante that hadn’t give him a single shred of his background to work with. His mysterious aura wasn’t helping his case either. But exactly this aura was what had Nero hooked since the first moment he’d laid eyes onto his figure. He was a foreign sight, dark, mysterious, just so unreal with his cane, the strange book with all the lines he never was able to understand, and it had managed to bewitch Nero.  
Bewitch him to the point that his heart was telling him to trust him with his life, as stupid as it was. Stupid enough to even potentially get him killed. But then V turned around, looking one last time into his direction, just like he’d somehow figured out that Nero’s thoughts orbited around his person.

“Don’t wander too far off, little wanderer.” And just like that Nero decided to fuck all reason and caution and followed his heart.


End file.
